Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. cultivar Winrose.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Winrosexe2x80x99.
The new Poinsettia a product of a induced mutation breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Encinitas, Calif. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Poinsettia cultivars having strong stems, reflexed flower bracts with desirable colors, uniform plant habit and excellent post-production longevity.
The new Poinsettia is an induced mutation of the Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. cultivar Windark, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No 12,546. Mutations were induced by exposing unrooted cuttings of xe2x80x98Windarkxe2x80x99 to gamma radiation. The new Poinsettia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of irradiated plants of the cultivar Windark on Aug. 23, 1999, in a controlled environment in Encinitas, Calif. The selection of this plant was based on its strong stems and reflexed red-colored flower bracts.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled environment in Encinitas, Calif., since late August, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Winrosexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Winrosexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Ball-shaped inflorescences with recurved red-colored flower bracts.
2. Recurved dark green-colored leaves.
3. Uniform plant habit.
4. Strong erect stems.
5. Very early flowering; natural season flower maturity date is mid-November for plants grown in Encinitas, Calif.; response time, about 7 weeks.
6. Excellent post-production longevity.
Plants of the new Poinsettia are most similar to the parent, the cultivar Windark. Plants of the new Poinsettia differ primarily from plants of the parent in flower bract coloration as plants of the cultivar Windark have dark red-colored flower bracts.